The Other Starcrossed Lovers
by MistAiry
Summary: Katniss and Peeta weren't the only starcrossed lovers. We all know the Hunger Games through Katniss's eyes. But what about through Clove's eyes? Did she really want to be in the Hunger Games? What were Clove's thoughts when she was reaped? When she was training? When she was on the verge of death? CloveXCato and a bit of KatnissXPeeta
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Hahahahaha if I owned The Hunger Games, I wouldn't have to be working part time at Mcdonalds.

**Author's Note:** I'm trying to write a lot more fanfictions lately with different stories! My first ever Hunger Games fanfiction! Hope you like it! (PS: This story is told from Clove's point of view.)

* * *

><p>I'm woken up by my alarm clock ringing loudly. Today is reaping day. I pull myself out of bed and slowly walk to my full sized mirror next to my closet. My brown hair is a bird's nest and my freckles look even more disastrous today. I sigh and go to the bathroom to clean myself up. I finish washing my face and brushing my hair before going downstairs to my dining room.<p>

My house is quite large, but then again. It's common for someone living in District 2. I walk down the marble steps and am greeted by my mom.

"Clove, you look tired. That won't be good for the cameras when you're chosen as a tribute." My mom shakes her head. My mom is a skinny woman who has gorgeous, voluminous brunette hair and bright green eyes. She works as a model for some of District 2's products. Too bad I wasn't blessed with her looks.

"I'll look fine. I just woke up." I reassure her. The reason she knows that I'll be chosen is because it was already decided. I would volunteer as tribute if I wasn't reaped. But it'll probably be my name that they pull out anyways. My name is in there 149 times. I volunteered as much as I could before the peace keepers got angry with me and told me to leave. I didn't take any of the tessera. Please. My family is rich enough to feed everyone in the other Districts.

I hear my dad's footsteps as he comes down the stairs. He beams. "There's my future Hunger Games winner!" My dad is a strong, muscular guy for someone in his 40s and has a short beard. His brown eyes are sparkling.

I fake a laugh. "Dad. Stop." I plop down in a chair and pick up a bright red apple.

"Some of my friends are betting on that Cato kid to win this year, but you know what?" My dad asks. "I know that you're a lot more clever. You, Clove. You're a survivor."

"Thanks, dad." I half-heartedly smile. I know I shouldn't be doubting myself but what if I don't survive? How are my parents so fine with sending me off into a killing spree? Of course, if I said this out loud, I would probably be disowned.

"Go put on the dress after you're finished eating." My mom orders.

"Eat up! You'll need your energy!" My dad booms.

I suddenly don't feel hungry anymore. "Um... I'm not that hungry today. I'll finish this apple in my room." I head up the stairs, rushing to get away. As soon as I close the door to my bedroom, I throw the apple into the garbage can. I walk to my closet and delicately pull out the coral red dress that my mom picked out. I gently run my fingers over the fabric. It's a spaghetti strap dress. The bubble skirt is made of a sparkly pinkish orange chiffon. There's a black ribbon that acts as a belt and has a cute little bow. I laugh because I know that my mom is trying to make me look cute and innocent.

The more cute and innocent I look, the less I'll be targeted. The Johanna strategy, she says. I roll my eyes and bring it to the bathroom to wear. I carefully put the dress on and then do my hair. I put my hair into a low bun and pull out a few strands to make it look less put together. When I'm finished, I go sit on my bed and wait for Reaping time. I ponder about who the other tributes will be. Will they all be strong? Then I think about Cato.

I was introduced to Cato in the beginning of the year and I was told that we would be the two tributes from District 2. My teeth clench at the memory.

_"Cato, this is Clove." The man says. He's the director of the future tributes in District 2. "Clove, this is Cato."_

_"Hello." I solemnly say._

_Cato nods in answer. His coach is a male and he glares at me with his amber eyes as if I'm a threat. I nervously face my coach who is standing next to me. She's a strict woman with her blond hair always pulled into a tight bun and her dark eyes always monotone. Neither of our coaches have been in the Hunger Games but they've been training kids for as long as I can remember._

_"We read everyone's data and have determined that you two will be the tributes this year! You two are very compatible with each other and we expect to see great results!" The director says enthusiastically. "You two will have such fun!"_

_How about I throw you into an arena with 24 other people and tell you to kill them or die? Would that be fun to you? I think to myself._

_"How old are you?" Cato asks._

_"I'm 16." I answer._

_"Well, I'm 17."_

_"Oh."_

_We stand in awkward silence for a moment before Cato says, "No offense, but out of us two... I'm more likely to win."_

_My jaw drops. "Excuse me?"_

_"All I'm saying is that I don't mind being in the Career pack with you, but just don't bring me down." Cato snorts and turns on his heels. I gasp as he walks away. His coach trails behind as if Cato is the instructor and his coach is the student._

My fists ball up. How dare he? Just because he's older. And more popular. And yes, he is popular with the girls. But that does NOT mean that he'll be the winner. I'm the clever one. I'm the fast one. I'm the agile one. The bell rings to indicate time for the Reaping. I stand up with my jaw stiff and fists clenched. I have been training my entire life for this. I won't lose. Especially not to Cato. I'm not going down without a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Chapter 1! Yay! Sorry that it's so short... It'll get longer! I promise! Hope you guys liked it! I would love if you guys could review! Thanks so much! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hunger Games.

**Author's Note:** I literally just lost my entire chapter because my stupid computer shut down. So take two. :'(

* * *

><p>Within minutes I'm standing in a large field with all of the other eligible girls. Most of them are discreetly looking at me with envy. Some of them aren't even trying to disguise their hateful glances. They're all jealous because I've been chosen to represent District 2 in the Hunger Games. And because of Cato. <em>Are you all STUPID?<em> I want to screech. _Even if you get a sliver of a chance with Cato, you'd be thrust into an arena against him in less than a month! _I look down and fume to myself. I don't even have any one to discuss my hatred of Cato with because I don't have any friends. Acquaintances, yes. Coaches, sure. Allies, maybe. But no friends. I wish Cato wasn't the one that was chosen to be the male tribute this year.

Effie Trinket hops onto the stage and she's giving her speech in a high pitched voice just like she does, every year. The video praising the Capitol comes on. Everyone is watching with beaming faces. I wonder how many of those are fake. Maybe none. Maybe all. I can't possibly be the only one that detests those colorful idiots that find amusement in death. But then again, maybe I am. The video ends soon and everyone claps loudly. Effie is smiling happily and she finally says, "Ladies, first!"

She hops to the glass bowl and pulls out a tiny slips of paper. She opens her mouth and for a split second, I wonder. If she didn't call my name and if I refused to volunteer, what would happen? Except it is. It's my name that she calls. And no one volunteers because they know that this year is supposed to be my year. Somehow the word always gets out who the two tributes are supposed to be. I put on my winning smile. The one I've been perfecting for years and as I walk to the stage, I try to put a bit of bounce in my step. As soon as I'm up on the stage I look at the crowd and cheer, pumping my fist. Every single girl stands up and cheers with me. I wonder how many of them are actually cheering because they want me dead?

"Next up..." Effie trails off and she reaches into the second glass bowl. "Milo Castella!" She calls. For a moment, I'm shocked. The odds were all in Cato's favor. He must have been forced to put his name in at least a hundred times. Just like me. Except maybe he did it voluntarily. Everyone turns and looks at not Milo, but Cato. Because they know that it's Cato's year. Except me. I examine Milo. Milo looks a bit annoyed. He has dark brown hair and olive skin. Quite the opposite from Cato.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Cato booms. He confidently struts up to the stage while Milo shakes his head discreetly. When Cato faces the audience, he roars. All of the guys cheer and whoop loudly while the girls swoon. Idiots. Effie excitedly chatter son again and then she taps me on the shoulder to indicate that I need to face Cato. Cato holds his hand out for me to shake and I grab it. I shake it twice quickly so I can let go and stop touching him but Cato grips my hand and doesn't let go. I look at him directly in the eyes for maybe the first time in my life. His eyes are a crystal blue. How many girls has he captivated with those eyes? I raise an eyebrow. He's still holding my hand tightly.

He leans in and whisper in my ear, "May the odds be ever in your favor... Clove."

I whip my hand out of his, blushing furiously. "You too." I mutter.

"May the odds be ever in your favor! I'm off to District 3 and I will see you all soon!" Effie concludes.

Soon, peacekeepers come and escort us off the stage to a room where my parents and coach are waiting. My parents look so excited that it baffles me. My coach, Coach Camina says to me, "Remember your training."

"How could I forget?" I reply.

"I brought you a little gift." My mom hands me a small box. "It's for your district token."

I hold the light blue box in my hands and smile slightly. "Thanks, mom." I don't open it. I'm too numb inside. I don't want to think about the moment when I'll be in the arena. I drop it into the hidden pocket of my dress and smile.

My mom gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and my dad hugs me tightly. Then, just like that. They're gone. Peacekeepers come in again and take me to the train. I'm sat down next to Cato in seats and we sit in silence as we wait for our mentors. We both say nothing. Even as we're sitting, he feels like he's twice my height.

"How much do you weigh?" Cato suddenly asks.

"Excuse me?" I frown. What kind of question is that?

"How. Much. Do. You. Weigh." Cato repeats, rolling his eyes.

I scowl. "120 pounds."

He laughs mockingly. Before I can snap at him, Enobaria and Brutus walk in. They both take a seat and start asking us questions. I zone out again. Still feeling elated. I've been preparing for this my entire life but now that it's actually happened, I can't believe it. Everyone that I knew always got excited when the games came on. While my parents were enthusiastic fans, I couldn't help but always cringe whenever someone was killed. I look up and realize that Enobaria asked me a question.

"What?" I ask.

Cato rolls his eyes again. "She throws knives."

I guess Enobaria asked me what my skills were. I look at Cato with my eyebrows raised. How does he know what I can do?

"What about you, Cato?" Brutus asks.

"I'm good with a sword." He shrugs.

"You look pretty strong too. You'd probably be good at fighting with your hands too." Enobaria licks her lips and I get a look at her sharp teeth. I shudder at the thought of her ripping someone's throat out. They both ask me more questions before they turn to Cato and start directing all of their conversation to him. Not that I care, I just want to get away and be alone. After a few more minutes, I stand up.

"Excuse me." I say and I walk to the door. I wander around the train. Passing by each room. I stop at a room with snacks surrounding the windows. I pick up a chocolate truffle and pop it in my mouth. I let it melt and savor the sweetness. I grab a few individually wrapped chocolates and drop them in the small hidden pocket of my skirt. I keep walking until I get to the front. Peacekeepers watch me as I walk past them but none of them stop me from doing anything. I sit at the small couch that surrounds the large window. I watch, fascinated as we pass the scenery so quickly that it feels like I'm watching a movie.

I think about my District and remember my mom's gift. I look down to the bulge in my pocket and pull out the small box. I unravel the white bow and take off the top. It's a gold bracelet with one single charm. The charm is a tiny version of a little brick. I sigh and close the box again. While I bury myself into the soft couch, I hear the whirring of the automatic door. I turn around and suddenly, Cato is standing in the doorway. He examines the room.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, annoyed.

"No need to be hostile. If we're gonna be allies, we need to work together."

"I got that, thanks." I snarl. I do NOT want to work with this guy. He goes back to examining the room and looking out the window.

"How did you know what my skills were?" I ask.

"Hmm? Oh, I asked my coach." Cato replies. "That reminds me." Cato reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a few steak knives.

I raise my eyebrows. He walks over to me and hands me the knives.

"Where did you get this from?" I ask.

"The snack room." He answers. He points to the wallpaper. The wallpaper is a blue pattern with green flowers dotted in some areas. "Hit the flowers."

I flush angrily. "I'm not here for your amusement."

"I'm not here to make you amuse me. I'm here to see how good you are with knives." He leans against the wall.

I clench my teeth before getting a good grip on the knives. He gave me four. I quickly throw three of them, not missing a single target. Before Cato can react I throw another one right in his direction and stick it in the wall between two of his fingers. He doesn't even flinch.

"Not bad." Cato nods. He takes the knife out of the wall and drops it on the floor. "Too bad you didn't get me."

"I didn't get you on purpose."

"Too bad if you get jumped, you're dead within an instant." He leans into my face. He's inches away from me.

"And too bad if someone really means to kill you and really throws a knife at you, you won't be fast enough to dodge it." I counter.

He laughs again, mockingly. "Your breath smells like chocolate." He takes a lock of my hair in my face and flicks it away. I blush furiously and lean back.

He grins and he stands upright again. He starts to walk away and stops just at the doorway. "It'll be nice having you as my ally. I'm looking forward to it." He says and walks away, whistling.

When the door closes, I let out the deep breath that I had been holding. I place my hand on my cheek. It's warm and probably red. I groan. Why did I let him get to me like that? I need to be careful around him. Because this arrogant, vain and stupid Cato. He's not going to let me win easily.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I know they're both antagonists in the story... but I absolutely love them! :D Finally finished REWRITING chapter 2. Hahahah hope you guys liked it! Please rate and review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys like it! Please rate and review! :)

* * *

><p>"OW!" I screech at the stylists. One looks at me apologetically, the wax strip in hand.<p>

"Sorry! Only a few more to go!" She says in her high pitched voice. I groan because I was told to listen to my stylists. I grip the ends of the metal table that I'm lying on and wait for the pain to be over.

After about an hour, my stylist named Juniper comes in. Her skin is dyed green with purple swirls. She looks like a poisonous reptile. She puts my hair into a low french braid and tells me about the plans she has to style me in a Roman-esque armor. She starts to dab my face with a liquid that conceals my freckles and makes my skin glowy. I look into a small mirror and I'm shocked. All of my freckles are gone. My stylist then dabs golden powder on my eyelids and draws a sharp line on my eyes. She also adds some substance to make my eyelashes darker. I look into the mirror once again and I can't believe it's me. My brown eyes look like an amber green with the right lighting and my eyelashes look long and fluttery.

"You look AMAZING!" Juniper squeals. She then makes me stand up on and puts my outfit on for me. She makes me wear a short, tight black dress that has a high neckline.

"This is too tight." I growl but Juniper ignores me. She then makes me wear an armor skirt consisting of golden leaves that stops mid-thigh. She also adds a neck piece that reaches my stomach in it's gold leaves. She makes me put on golden heeled boots and lastly, she puts a helmet on me.

"Honey, you look SO fierce." She steps back and admires her work.

"Thanks." I sarcastically say through clenched teeth.

"Time to go to your chariot!" She excitedly says and pulls me out of the room.

She stands me next to a chariot and I admire the white horses. I imagine the wind on my face if I could ride one of these. I gently pat one and they whinny softly, making me smile. I examine the other tributes. The two from District 1 are matched in fuschia outfits. They look absolutely ridiculous. But then again, they fit in with the Capitol.

Soon, Cato comes. He's wearing a similar outfit except his has been designed to show off his muscles. I suddenly feel ridiculously indecent with my short skirt. He stands dangerously close to me. Even in my heeled boots, I feel tiny next to him.

"You look different." He comments.

I frown, feeling insecure. "Thanks."

"That wasn't necessarily a compliment."

I bare my teeth. "Asshole."

He laughs at me. Oh, how I hate that mocking laugh. "You look better without makeup on, Clover."

I almost gasp. "Don't call me that."

"Clover?"

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That."

"You don't like it?"

"No." I growl.

"Then it stays." He smirks.

"Can't you find someone else to torture?" I snarl.

"Probably, but I choose you."

I hiss at him before Juniper and Cato's stylist comes and ushers us onto the chariot.

"You can hold my hand if you're scared." Cato says.

"I'll hurt you." I threaten. As if to prove his point, Cato brushes his hand against mine gently. The horses start to move and I get ready. I put on my winning smile and soon, the crowds are cheering. They cheer loudly and I wave at them as enthusiastically as possible. I just want it all to be over with. I stumble and try to keep my balance as the chariots are being dragged along the ground. My legs wobble as we go over a bump. Suddenly, Cato's warm hand is clutching mine.

"You okay?" He asks, genuinely. His bright blue eyes look slightly concerned.

"I... I'm fine." I answer. I'm in shock. He shrugs and looks back to the crowd, waving. But he's still holding my hand. I face the crowd again too, waving and smiling. But I can't help but wonder why Cato won't let go. He's just making sure you don't fall off and make a fool out of him. I think. That's all it is. Yet, I can't help but blush and think about how large his hand is, holding mine. I wonder if anyone has noticed that we're holding hands. Probably not. Everyone is paying attention to a chariot behind us. I sneak a glance and realize that the District 12 tributes are literally on fire. My jaw drops and Cato looks angry. I don't think he notices but he grips my hand slightly tighter, and it feels tense.

After the chariot stops, we both drop our hands and I pretend to be engrossed in President Snow's speech. After about what seems like forever, we're brought back by our horses and led to our rooms. I feel absolutely elated and when we get to the District 2 area, I take my helmet off. Our mentors are waiting and tell us that dinner will be served soon. They both leave, leaving me and Cato alone in the living room. My hair feels all sweaty and I feel extremely warm. I take off the gold skirt and gold neck piece. I also through off my shoes and slump onto the blue leathery couch. I sigh in relief.

Cato starts to take off his armor too, leaving him in black pants and no shirt.

"What are you doing?" I sputter.

He raises an eyebrow. "Exactly what you just did."

I open my mouth and then close it because he's right. I look away from his muscles and focus on untying my knotted braid.

Cato breathes out and sits on the leather couch across from me.

He looks at me and smirks.

"What?" I ask.

"War paint?" He points to his cheek.

I rub the area around my eye and realize that my dark makeup has smeared everywhere. I can't help but laugh. I probably look like a raccoon. No wonder Enobaria was eyeing me strangely.

"Camouflage for the night." I retort back.

He grins. For the first time, I think it's real. He looks charming when he grins. No wonder so many girls end up falling for him. We sit in a strangely comfortable silence until an Avox comes and leads us for dinner. It kind of scares me how they can't talk. I pity them. This girl only looks like she's 15. How bad of a crime could she have committed to get her tongue cut off?

We eat like royalty for dinner. Cato won't stop eating and our mentors talk about how we should act.

"Act friendly to the other Careers, Glimmer and Marvel." Brutus says between bites. "Be threatening to the others."

"If there's anyone else that seems interesting or useful, include them in the Career pack." Enobaria adds.

"Try to make an impression. All of the attention was on District 12 today. Steal it back."

Cato and I nod, slowly eating our meals. The pressure has intensified. I eat in silence for the rest of my meal, thinking about Glimmer and Marvel. They don't seem incredibly useful. Glimmer will probably get a lot of sponsors though. That would help. Marvel doesn't seem very strong either but I heard that he's good with a spear. Maybe he'll get us a few sponsors if his family is rich. I grab my glass of water and gulp it down.

"I'm full." I slowly get up and follow the Avox to my room.

My room, it turns out, has a large bed and a screen that changes settings if I want. I set the screen to the woods and lie down on my bed. I let myself daydream and wonder about what would happen if I could run away from it all. Live by myself. And slowly... I drift off to sleep.

When I wake up, it's still dark out. I look at the clock and realize I only slept for a few hours. I get up and go to the bathroom. I wipe all of my remaining makeup off and tie my hair into a high ponytail. I wander back out and feel faint talking. I follow the sound and realize that Cato is watching the reapings. He's put on a shirt, thank god.

"Anything interesting?" I ask.

Cato turns to face me. "No. They all seem stupid." He answers.

I snort.

"Except District 12. Those two seem... interesting." He adds.

"Hmm." I go sit next to him.

"We should kill District 11's guy as soon as possible too. He seems like a threat." Cato says.

I chew on my lip. "What do you think it'll be like? To kill someone?"

Cato turns to face me and raises an eyebrow.

"I've never killed anyone before. I'm just curious." I admit. "I don't want it to make me brutal and bloodthirsty." I say and then stop myself. I'm making myself sound weak. Cato's gonna be sickened by this talk. I should stop now.

"I haven't either." Cato says, surprising me. "I don't think killing someone will make you bloodthirsty. We're just trying to win the games and go home."

His answer surprises me. I expected Cato to answer differently.

"Hey, you'll somehow get through it." He adds. I can't help but want to laugh at that. We're enemies, yet he's comforting me. One of us will be dead. Maybe both of us. I nod anyways.

"Allies?" He asks and holds out his hand. I reach out and shake it. Except again, he doesn't let go and neither do I. We both lock eyes. Suddenly Cato reaches out with his other hand and pulls me into him. My eyes widen in shock and I realize he's holding me in a tight embrace. Almost as fast as it happened, it's over. He gets up and starts to walk away to his door.

"'Night." He says and just like that, he's gone.

I'm still frozen. I can't speak and my face is red again. What just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Two chapters in one night! Yayy! Hope you like it! Please rate and review! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games.

**Author's Note:** I think this is the longest chapter yet! Yay! :D Hope you guys like! Please rate and review!

* * *

><p>I didn't sleep at all. I roll around in bed, remembering the warmth of Cato's body. My face is extremely warm and no matter how many times I bury my face into my cool pillow, it won't go away. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I think to myself. It didn't mean anything. He's just trying to get my guard down so he can kill me faster. The thought of him trying to kill me brings me back to reality. My face is still warm but most of it's from anger. Who does Cato think he is?<p>

"Stupid." I whisper to myself again. I keep laying in bed until my Avox comes in and motions that it's time to wake up. I slowly go into the closet and put on the training clothes that have been laid out for me. They're a comfortable pair of cropped leggings and a black shirt made of spandex. I pull my hair into a tight braids that finish in a low ponytail. It's a hairstyle that my mom always used to do for me. I delicately smooth my hair back and follow the Avox back to the dining room. The Avox is a pretty young girl. She has golden brown hair and hazel eyes. I would've been jealous of her looks if she was a normal teenager. Now, I can't help but pity her.

When I get to the dining room, Enobaria, Brutus, and Cato are already eating breakfast. Cato doesn't look like he lost any sleep which just confirms my suspicions of him. I start to seethe but decide that I should pretend that it didn't bother me at all. I sit down and start eating without saying a thing.

"We were just talking about how you should train with Glimmer and Marvel." Brutus starts to say. I nod while chewing.

"Find out their strengths so you can use them to their fullest." Enobaria suggests. "But also find out their weaknesses. Don't let them figure yours out."

I tense up. They just keep reminding me of how serious this is.

"Clove, show off your skills but don't go all out."

"Be friends with Glimmer."

"You two should act very close for the cameras. Pretend to be best friends."

"Talk to Marvel and start to come up with strategies."

They keep giving me commands and it pisses me off. I nod at the right times and speak when I'm needed to but I mostly concentrate on eating my food. The fruit that is being served looks way too bright to be real. I play with a blueberry on my plate. It's a bright blue that cannot be natural. After I'm finished, our mentors keep talking except they mostly direct the conversation to Cato. They obviously are betting on him to win. I grind my teeth in annoyance. They haven't even seen me throw a knife yet.

Our Avoxes come and clean our plates for us. After that, they lead us to the training center. They lead us to a hallway and stop. They stand behind us.

"I guess we're on our own now." Cato says and we both start to walk solemnly down the hallway.

"I guess so."

We stand in front of the doors leading to the training center and stop. As soon as we go through these doors, I have to act as if Cato is my best friend. I shudder at the thought. We both reach out and open the doors without saying anything else.

As soon as the doors open, we see only a few other people. The district 3, 4, 1 and 11 tributes are all here. We walk towards Glimmer and Marvel. Glimmer looks bored but as soon as she sees Cato, her eyes sparkle and she stands a bit straighter. She struts over to us. Already, I'm starting to hate her. Even the way she walks, she makes it look graceful. Marvel slowly trails behind her.

"Hi!" Glimmer says eagerly, her voice sultry yet energetic. "I'm Glimmer and this is Marvel!"

Cato nods. "I'm Cato. This is Clover."

"Clove." I correct through clenched teeth. "It's Clove."

Cato's smirking.

"So since we're all going to be in a Career pack together, we should get to know each other!" Glimmer toys with the end of her ponytail. "What are your skills? Wait! Don't answer that! We'll see in like a few minutes anyways." She giggles.

How the hell is she so cheery about this? I fake a smile. "I guess we will."

"Oh my gosh, Clove. Your hairstyle is SO cute." Glimmer comes over to me and examines my hair. She's taller than me and is all legs.

"Thanks, Glimmer." I have to look up to see her.

"Girls." Marvel snorts. "They can still find some reason to talk about hair in the middle of training."

"Shut up, Marvel." Glimmer sniffs. She walks over to Cato and starts to chat him up while looking at him with seductive eyes.

Cato's grin falters and he looks extremely uncomfortable. I can't help but giggle. Who knew that the mighty Cato would be uncomfortable around beautiful girls? The rest of the tributes appear and the trainer starts to talk about rules. I'm barely listening. I see the rack of weapons and I can't wait to get my hands on those intricate knives. They're a line of knives sitting there, calling me.

After the trainer finishes talking everyone starts to slowly shuffle to the stations that they want to go to. I stay still, waiting for the rest of the career pack to suggest something.

"Let's go grab some weapons!" Glimmer suggests in her cheery voice. For once, she says something that I agree with. We all walk towards the weapons table and I resist the urge to run. I walk to the knives and my eyes light up. I've never touched such high quality knives. The blades are sharpened to the finest point and the handles are black polished marble. I pick one up and get a good grip on it. It feels heavenly. I turn around and Glimmer is holding a bow. Marvel is holding an axe in one hand and a spear in the other. Cato is holding a large sword that if I tried to pick up, I'd probably lose my balance. He walks over to me and hands me a leather belt to hold the knives in.

"Thanks." I say and put the belt on. I start picking up different knives and placing them in the knife holder of the belt.

"What's the difference?" Cato asks, sounding forced.

Oh right. We're supposed to pretend to be good friends. I try to make my face as cheerful and try to mimic Glimmer's tone. "The handles are different depending on your strength and grip."

Cato peers over me to the other knives. "What's wrong with these ones?"

I pick up a larger one and show it to him. "This one is too heavy and too big for my grip." Then I pick up another one with a thicker handle and thin blade. "This one is a heavier one that won't go as far."

"Which one would match me best?" Cato asks except this time his question sounds genuine. He holds out his large hand for me to see.

I already know how big your hands are, Cato. They were holding mine just a few days ago. I almost say but I turn to face the knives, pretending to be engrossed in finding one for him. I pick up a larger one with a thick handle and a curved blade. "This one." I say and place it in his hand.

Cato runs his hand over the handle and grips it tightly. He smiles, looking satisfied and drops it into a knife holster in his matching belt.

"Are you guys done?" Glimmer asks us. She's holding her bow and a bunch of arrows. "I want to go to the targets first."

We all walk to the targets and Glimmer shoots all her arrows. She's good but she's not perfectly accurate. Of course, she could just be faking it. When I throw my knives, I deliberately miss a few, which makes Glimmer and Marvel laugh. My face slightly flushes. Whatever. I try to tell myself. Cato walks up to me and looks a bit annoyed.

"Stop pretending to be mediocre at throwing knives." He whispers into my ear.

"But Enobaria said-" I argue.

"I don't care what she said. Those two are laughing at you and it pisses me off." He then walks back to Glimmer and Marvel. It pisses HIM off? Why? I guess I'm embarrassing him. My face flushes with a bit of anger. I look down at my belt. I only have 6 knives left. I look at Cato and he nods slightly.

I pick up my knives and throw them all quickly without even looking away from the targets. All of them. Bullseye. I look back at Glimmer and Marvel. They look a bit surprised but Glimmer hides it with a smile and cheers.

"Way to go, Clover!" She cheers. You fake little piece of shit, I think but I smile at her winningly. Ahh, how badly I'd like to throw a knife at her face. Marvel grins and looks a bit threatened which makes me smile for real. Cato nods in approval. Next, we go to the moving mannequins and Cato takes off his belt and puts it down on a table so he can fight with his sword. Marvel fights with his axe and chops the mannequins to pieces. Glimmer acts disinterested and talks to Cato but I can see her sneaking glances at Marvel. I'm not entirely sure but I think I see her smile a tiny bit when he finished with a score of 10. Cato goes next and he slices off their heads within minutes which makes me shudder. Glimmer beams as if he were her partner. He's not your partner, he's mine. I want to flaunt in her face but I don't know why. Cato gets a score of 11. Marvel looks like he doesn't care but I'm sure he feels a bit threatened.

Cato walks back to the table where the District 6 tributes are standing and they scuffle away in fear. Cato picks up his belt and I immediately notice that the knife I showed him is gone. Cato looks surprised too. He spins around, looking for it. His face is flushed with anger. He turns to the District 6 boy who looks terrified.

"Where's my knife?!" Cato asks. "Did you take it?!"

"What knife? I don't know what you're talking about." The District 6 boy answers and he looks like he might pee his pants.

"Give me my knife!" He roars. Peacekeepers come and they're holding Cato back. Cato looks murderous. "I'm coming for you first! You're the first one I kill!"

The District 6 boy is backing up and trying to get away. I'm watching in horror. For the rest of training, Glimmer unsuccessfully tries to get Cato to talk to her but he keeps brushing her off. Soon, she gives up and starts to sulk. After training is over, I can't help but be relieved. Cato and I go back to our rooms in silence. We eat dinner while our mentors keep asking us questions. I try to answer most of the questions because Cato looks like he might kill one of them if they try to make him talk.

Again, dinner is delicious but I don't have much of an appetite today. We finish dinner quickly and I retreat to my room. I keep thinking of Cato's furious, killing face. I'm not looking forward to the day that I'll have to see it directed to me. The thought makes me nauseous. I've made up my mind. I'll have to kill him first. So I don't ever have to be on the receiving end of that murderous look.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Dun dun dunnnnnnnn. Ughh I love the Hunger Games character so muchhh. I feel like I don't have enough of Katniss and Peeta yet. I'm gonna try to start incorporating them to my story soon :D Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Please keep reviewing! It makes me so happy :)


End file.
